Really something
by Lajt Hane
Summary: Kinjou came to Arakita's dorm room for learning session and found something... or someone on his bed. Arakita x Onoda fanfick!


Series: Yowamushi Pedal

Pairing: ArakitaxOnoda

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rating: PG-13/T

All original characters belongs to Wataru Watanabe. May contain some OOCness.

* * *

It was the perfect Saturday afternoon for learning.

Kinjou gathered all his textbooks, notes, and copies in one bag and walked out of his dorm room. They were having exams next week and he was going to ace it. It's just the way he was doing it. But his friend had also asked him to lend out some notes because he was sleeping for half of the lectures or something like that. And Kinjou simply agreed.

Learning together is a good way to find new things that were hidden deep inside colorful notes.

He asked his friend if he can come around weekend and the boy simply shrugged and said that he didn't mind.

So this is how he found himself in front of Arakita's dorm room on Saturday afternoon.

He had been here a few times already, especially when Arakita wanted to copy notes or they were working together for some labs, so he was quite familiar with the people around. (He himself lived in another dorm, next to this building, so it wasn't far away).

Kinjou lifted his hand and knocked on the door. Only when he actually heard himself knock he found that silence around him a little bit disturbing. Arakita's room was always loud, there was always music blasting from the speakers and the loud talks of him and his roommate (and occasionally other people). But now it was…quiet.

Maybe he was out?

But as soon as he thought that he heard a hoarse voice coming from inside.

"Come in!"

So he did. And he stopped in the doorway.

What the hell happened to this room? It was so clean and so nice! Every time Kinjou visited it was a mess, with clothes lying everywhere, even on the lamp. But now there wasn't a single pair of underwear on the floor. Not to mention…was it even washed?

Kinjou might have a heart attack any second.

"Why are you standing there!?"

Kinjou turned his head to the bottom bunk bed. Arakita was sleeping down and his roommate up, but now the upper bed was empty.

"Did you clean?" He found himself asking when he finally took off his shoes and went inside.

Arakita lifted his eyebrow at him and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, even I sometimes clean…"

"I'm amazed!"

Kinjou sat near the small table just in time for a sudden outburst of Arakita's loud voice. After the time they spend together in lectures and in biking club he was already used to it.

"Hey!"

Kinjou only smirked. But he quickly was taken aback, when after Arakita yelled he turned around on his bed, as if he was checking something.

Only now could Kinjou see that behind Arakita was…something. At first it looked like a lump of unmade quilt, but now after a second glance it kind of looked like there was a human under it.

"Is someone there?" he asked.

After awhile, Arakita turned around.

"Yeah, my boyfriend staying for the weekend. Do you have problem with that?" he asked, staring at him right in the eyes.

Kinjou shook his head and took out his books, notebook, and papers and put them on the small table.

"No. We should start if you want to pass the test."

Arakita clicked his tongue, but moved from his bed to the cushion in front of Kinjou anyways. He grabbed his own bag and took out his lame excuses of notes.

It was the truth; Kinjou had no problems with anyone's boyfriend. If he was soundly sleeping (and he probably was, or he was dead) then he was totally fine with it. For once inside Arakita's room, there was silence.

They did a few tests and exams from previous years and checked their results.

"Where is Moriya-san?" Kinjou asked when he circled yet another exercise. Arakita wasn't doing so badly on those tests.

"Somewhere with his girlfriend…" he answered as he looked closer at the sheet of paper he was currently holding. After he finally read that part that was probably very badly written he wrote something next to it.

Kinjou hummed, showing that he understood.

Man, people grow fast. He started to wonder how his underclassmen from Souhoku were doing. He occasionally went to check on them and often called Teshima to be informed about everything, so he more or less knew what was happening there. But that reminded him he hadn't been there for a long time.

He was often meeting with Tadokoro and talking with Makishima overseas.

At first he thought he would miss the ruckus Souhoku team was making around them, but after meeting Arakita here he found that that wasn't the case.

"You don't have anyone, do you?"

Kinjou lifted his face a little bit, taken aback by that sudden question.

"No, I don't," he answered. After awhile he added, "I didn't know you did. Though I should guessed from the amount of time you spend on the phone grinning at it…"

Arakita scowled at that.

"I don't grin at my phone!" His voice was a little bit louder, but still categorized as normal.

Kinjou smiled.

"Tell yourself that." But that reminded him. "It's kind of cute that you cleaned your room for your boyfriend's visit."

At that Arakita coughed violently and Kinjou wondered if he was a bad person for feeling accomplished for making him do that.

After few minutes of trying to catch a breath, Arakita finally inhaled and returned his gaze at him. Oh my gosh, was he blushing a little? It all was worth it.

"Even I don't want to show my dirty room to my boyfriend…" Arakita murmured.

Kinjou hummed and reached for his book.

"You sure are very kind to him." Kinjou wasn't sure why but he pressed this topic a little further. He started to get a little bit curious. Who was this mysterious person that made Arakita clean his room and care for his amount of sleep? "He must be very patient to put up with you and your behavior…"

Arakita glared at him.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing. He must be really something to make you act like this…"

Arakita stare was so intense that Kinjou surely felt the air around him tense (but not in nerve-wracking way).

For long time there was a silence between them. Not bad silence, when you both don't know what to say, but a silence nevertheless. They were through with a few tests now and Kinjou wanted to ask Arakita if he was up for some questions they could both elaborate on when Arakita mumbled:

"It's just that…when I'm with him I want to be as nice and kind for him as I could be…"

Kinjou blinked few times, the paper in his hand forgotten for brief second.

Then he smiled, put the paper down and pushed it to Arakita.

"So he is really amazing then…"

Arakita took the paper and looked at it.

"He is…" His eyes moved from one side of the paper to the other and he put it down. "But you should know it too, right?"

Kinjou didn't have much time to ask Arakita what he meant by that, because the lump on the bed moved.

They both stopped their movements and stared at it.

"Did you sleep well?" Arakita asked.

The lump stopped moving for a second and then suddenly moved and sat up, making the quilt finally fall from his head and revealing the mysterious boy underneath it.

And Kinjou just stared because his body froze.

"I did, although I felt like I heard Kinjou-san's voice… M-maybe it was a dream."

Kinjou still stared because somehow his brain couldn't comprehend the image that was in front of him.

Arakita leaned and from his nightstand took the round glasses and handed them to the boy, who took them while thanking him and putting them on his nose.

Then it finally hit him.

"Onoda!?"

It was definitely Onoda from the way he jumped, probably startled by his voice, and hit his head on the upper bed. He turned around, blinking rapidly few times, like he still wanted to brush away sleep. When his eyes finally landed on him he made another squeak.

"K-k-kinjou-san!? It wasn't a dream!?" Onoda stuttered and tried to get out from the quilt prison he was held into, but failed miserably when he fell from the bed.

Only then did Kinjou register that Arakita was wearing only trousers with no shirt. Well it wasn't a uncommon thing to parade around without a shirt in the boys dorms and Kinjou saw Arakita do it multiple times so he wasn't surprised to see him like that in his room.

But the shirt wasn't hidden.

Onoda was wearing his shirt.

"Oi, are you alright? Damn, you're such a klutz sometimes…" Arakita mumbled as he helped Onoda pick himself up from the floor and sit properly in front of his former captain.

Onoda thanked him, pushed his glasses higher and finally looked at him.

And he simply smiled, this big, wide smile of his and clasped his hands together.

"It really is Kinjou-san!"

Arakita looked at him.

"I said that we will probably meet him…"

"I-I know, but it's still is a little bit surprising for me."

Kinjou's brain finally added up every single detail he found out that afternoon in his head and then everything clicked inside his head.

"You're together?" he asked.

Both Arakita and Onoda stared at him and blinked few times, before they turned to each other, still with that astonished look.

"I thought you told him…"

"I thought you did it, Arakita-san…"

And they were staring at each other still with their bewildered looks for few seconds before Onoda finally giggled and the surprised charm that rose around them disappeared.

"It looked like we didn't understand each other this time," he said and turned to Kinjou. Then he glanced down at the books and notes surrounding them. "O-oh did I interrupt your studying? I'm so so sorry!"

Kinjou finally shook his head to clear it. It was still the same Onoda after all. Nothing really changed after that information. His brain only stopped working for a brief second, that's all.

He said in a reassuring tone:

"Don't worry. We can take a break."

But Onoda shook his head so hard that his glasses almost fell off, and he stood up.

"No, no. I know you have important test soon." Then he turned around and looked at something in the corner of the room. Kinjou followed his gaze and found a few grocery bags. "I-I'll cook some dinner for you and you can go back to learning!"

Arakita was about to stand up, but Onoda waved at him and took the bags.

"I know where the kitchen is, you don't have to worry!" Then he opened the door and turned one more time and with sparkling eyes and said, "Study hard!" And then he simply left the room.

For few seconds they heard soft footsteps outside and a familiar song coming from Onoda's lips until he finally disappeared, probably into the kitchen.

Arakita scratched the back of his head and turned to him.

"Sorry. I thought you knew…"

"Don't worry, I don't mind. It's just a surprise… You know… you and Onoda have totally two different personalities…" Then Kinjou looked at the room. "But it's not a bad combination, if you ask me."

Arakita grinned, leaned on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

But there were still some mysteries that Kinjou found himself wanting to find out. He wasn't the type of person to budge at other people personal business, but this one thing he couldn't let go.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go on…" Arakita murmured and looked at him.

"How did this happen?"

There will be time later for the full story, after this big exam, but he needed a little bit of information now.

And Arakita hummed under his nose and returned to gaze at the ceiling.

"I don't know. It just happened. Before I knew it I was in love…"

Kinjou smiled and returned to his notes. This was so typical of Onoda. He couldn't stop the sudden laugh that left his lips.

"Hey! Why are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," Kinjou quickly said to not give the wrong impression. "Onoda sure is really something…"

"Yeah, he is."

OMAKE

"Makishima, I have some very important information to tell you!"

"W-what, Kinjou… It's… 4 a.m. around here…"

"Arakita and Onoda are dating!"

Maybe calling Makishima was a bad decision after all, because just before the call suddenly ended Kinjou heard Makishima whisper:

"I'm going back to Japan…"

THE END

* * *

Yahoo everyone! I hope you enjoyed that short AraSaka one-shot. I had fun writing it :3~! AraSaka need more love!

And great, giant, the biggest thanks to:

NomSujet - who agreed to check it and of course for her amazing work. I love it! You're great and amazing :3! Thank you very much!

And thank you Reader for being here. Hope it brightened your day a little bit!

See ya :3!


End file.
